Tan solo tú
by Carito1326
Summary: Como se supone que tu vida pueda ser alegre... Si todos los días es lo mismo...es decir, no odio mi vida, tengo unas amigas muy dulces e importantes y un tema en especial que amo con todo mi corazón. "La Música"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Hola!**

**Bien, esta es una nueva Historia, espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones! **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la Trama es Mia.**

**Sumarry:**** Como se supone que tu vida pueda ser alegre... Si todos los días es lo mismo...es decir, no odio mi vida, tengo unas amigas muy dulces e importantes y un tema en especial que amo con todo mi corazón.**

**"La Música"**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Me levante temprano, vi por la ventana no logre ver ningún auto, a diferencia del mío que estaba aparcado en una esquina, como era común mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar...Charlie Swan mi padre es el jefe de policía de Forks, Vivo con mi padre y mi madre, últimamente ellos no se llevan muy bien, han tenido demasiados problemas, a veces hablan de divorcio, lo cual a mí no me molesta, sé que el amor que ellos tenían poco a poco se va desvaneciendo a causa de sus diferencias, y lo entiendo, yo no tengo una muy buena perspectiva del amor.

Cuando baje mi mamá estaba preparando el desayuno algo aún más común... Ella se quedaba en casa mientras yo iba al instituto, Hice las típicas acciones humanas: Desayuné, me vestí, tomé mis cosas, y me fui al instituto.

Esta tarde me iba encontrar con Alice y Rosalie, mis mejores amigas.

Alice, Rosalie y yo éramos las chicas más lindas del instituto, No soy superficial, nosotras no éramos las típicas chicas engreídas y bonitas de la escuela, Éramos.. Normales, bonitas sí, pero para nada desagradables y engreídas, esos adjetivos no me describen en lo más mínimo.

Las chicas y yo amamos la música, Alice es nuestra compositora, Rosalie es una muy buena bailarina y a veces me acompaña en los coros de las canciones, y yo….. Yo soy la cantante principal. Sí, tenemos un grupo musical y tal vez esta era la razón por la cual los chicos andaban detrás de nosotras, Nunca le hacía caso a un chico, me invitaban a salir, pero yo prefería negarme, mi prioridad en este momento era enfocarme en la música, no Enamorarme.

Al llegar estacione mi coche, baje rápido pues tenía que encontrarme con Rosalie y Alice para hacer un trabajo de Música, Alice había compuesto una canción y quería que la ensayáramos.

Baje de mi coche rápidamente, pero como es común en mí, no vi un envoltorio plástico tirado en el suelo... ES QUE ACASO NADIE SABE DONDE ESTA EL CUBO DE BASURA? Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar, me caí al suelo, mis libros y todo lo que llevaba en mi bolso se cayó a un metro de mí... Furiosa me levante y fui a recogerlos... Solo esto me puede pasar a mí!, Escuche gritos y personas alteradas en ese instante levante la cara porque No entendía que rayos estaba pasando, voltee y vi a una camioneta desconocida viniendo a gran velocidad hacia donde yo estaba, venía a pocos metros de mí, intente moverme pero no salía aun de mi asombro, estaba tan Sorprendida que no pude saber en qué momento fue que estaba tirada en el asfalto con alguien sobre mi...

Cuando por fin logre reaccionar mire para ver quién era la persona que me había salvado la vida y agradecerle, vi a un chico que me miraba como si yo estuviera loca o algo parecido... Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda (los ojos más hermosos que jamás haya visto), tenía el cabello cobrizo, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus rasgos eran más perfectos de lo común… me quede atónita viendo tanta perfección ante mis ojos que no me di cuenta cuando él me había hablado…

-Hey! estas bien? Porque no te quitaste del camino?-

Me dijo con una voz profunda y seductora Ok... Parece que hoy no era un día común como lo creía, estos acontecimientos suelen suceder, pero nunca pensé...jamás me imagine que eso cambiaria mi vida sin vuelta atrás...

_Yo…Yo…estaba en shock… gracias por salvarme….-

No puedo creer que estaba tartamudeando! Definitivamente este chico tenía algo especial, no sabía que era, pero jamás…. Jamás! Yo me ponía nerviosa con la presencia de un chico… jamás

-No hay problema-

Él se levantó y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar, la acepte tímidamente y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo al tener ese pequeño e inofensivo contacto con él.

-Gracias de nuevo-

-Tranquila, pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado-

Dicho esto me guiño un ojo, y se alejó caminando

Nunca antes lo había visto en el instituto, "Chico Nuevo" Pensé.

Después de que aquel chico me salvara la vida, me encamine al salón de Música, Alice debe de estar enojadísima pues voy con 30 minutos de retraso.

Al fin llegue al salón, abrí la puerta y hay estaba mi peor miedo, Alice con los brazos en su cintura y con su ceño fruncido.

-Bella! Donde demonios te habías metido? Rose y yo llevamos esperándote…. 35 minutos!-

De verdad estaba enojada, Alice es muy estricta cuando se trata de ensayar una canción.

-Alice, perdón, de verdad lo siento tuve un problema cuando estaba llegando-

No quería darle detalles de mi casi-accidente, ya que siempre he sido sincera con las chicas con respecto al "Amor" y no quería darles falsas ilusiones y menos que empezaran a molestarme con este chico nuevo, No me interesaba en lo absoluto el chico nuevo, Era guapo si, Guapísimo pero no sentía nada por él.

-Tranquila Bella, ya sabes lo insoportable que se pone Alice cuando nos retrasamos en un ensayo-

Esa era la inconfundible y hermosa voz de Rosalie, la rubia y yo teníamos varias experiencias respecto al temperamento de Alice en un ensayo

-Vale, Vale tal vez exagere un poco, pero vamos chicas, la canción que estoy escribiendo me gusta mucho y quiero que nos salga perfecta para la presentación del viernes!-

Así es el viernes teníamos una presentación frente a todo el instituto ya que ese día se celebraba el día del Amor y la Amistad.

Alice ha estado preparando toda esta presentación durante 3 semanas!, sé que tenemos que salir bien el viernes pero vamos! 3 semanas ya es demasiado, yo ya me sabia la canción y Rosalie estaba practicando los pasos de baile!, no teníamos por qué preocuparnos!

-Alice tranquilízate todo saldrá bien, Tu canción es hermosa, Yo ya me la aprendí y Rose también, no hay por qué preocuparnos! -

-Está bien chicas les creeré, solo ensayemos la canción y vamos a clases si?-

-Exacto Alice!, y Bella segura que te sabes la canción completa?-

Rose me acompañaba en el coro de la canción, yo era la que más concentrada tenía que estar, Alice tocaba el piano y rose cantaba un poco conmigo

-Si Rose si me la sé! Tranquilas, empecemos con esto!-

Empezamos con la canción, era perfecta! Alice de verdad tenía un gran talento, Ella y su novio Jasper son los compositores de la escuela, juntos escriben maravilloso.

Al terminar de ensayar estábamos orgullosas de nosotras mismas pues la canción se escuchaba realmente hermosa.

* * *

**Que les parecio el Primer cap?**

**Reviews?**

**Besos!**

**Carito!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Nuevo Cap!**

**Espero que les guste :***

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la Trama es de mi Loca Cabezita xD**

**Sumary: Como se supone que tu vida pueda ser alegre... Si todos los días es lo mismo...es decir, no odio mi vida, tengo unas amigas muy dulces e importantes y un tema en especial que amo con todo mi corazón.**

**"La Música"**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Despues de Ensayar nuestra canción, caminamos hasta el salón de Clases.

Las chicas y yo hablabamos sobre la presentación del viernes, nuestro vestuario, maquillaje, etc..

Estabamos muy concentradas hasta que una Voz me hizo pararme en seco.

-Hey Bella! Como vas con la canción para el viernes?-

Mike Newton…

Mike siempre andaba detrás de mí, yo lo había rechazado hasta el cansancio pero parecía no importarle y siempre insistía en salir conmigo.

-Bien Mike gracias por preguntar, adiós!-

Quería salir de ahí rápido antes de que empezara con sus invitaciones a salir.

Me voltee y camine lo más rápido que pude hasta que su voz me llamo de nuevo, Agh! Es que nunca se cansaba?

-Bella!-

-Que quieres Mike?-

-Estas libre esta noche?, mis papás no están en casa y podrías ir-

-Lo siento Mike, tengo planes para esta noche verdad chicas?-

Mire a Rosalie y Alice, suplicándoles ayuda, pues yo sola no podía con Mike.

-Si es verdad, lo sentimos Mike-

Dios! Gracias Alice! Mike siempre me insistía pero cuando las chicas me apoyaban se calmaba un poco y no me molestaba por ese día.

-Qué pena Mike será para otra ocasión-

Ahora era el turno de Rosalie para ayudarme, Dios como las quería!

-Mmm ya veo, Bueno Bella nos vemos después adiós-

Y así se alejó el rubio de ojos azules, derrotado por mis 2 amigas.

_ Gracias! Chicas de verdad gracias!, pensé que hoy no me lo podría quitar de encima-

-Jajaja si exageras Bella! El chico no es tan malo! Por qué no lo aceptas?-

- Alice! Sabes que no me gusta! Para nada! Y te he dicho mil veces que no quiero enamorarme! Solo me interesa la música!-

Alice siempre me había dicho que aceptara a Mike, pero como ya lo había dicho antes mi prioridad era La música, no el amor.

Y Mike no me agradaba, el chico siempre me perseguía y cuando lo rechazaba se iba a buscar a Jessica Stanley.

Jessica era la chica más odiosa y engreída de todo el instituto, Junto con sus "Amigas", Tanya e Irina, ellas también cantaban, pero no tenían comparación con nosotras, ya lo dije! No soy engreía ni superficial ¡pero vamos! Esas chicas no cantaban para nada bien!

Jessica nos tenía envidia, y no era para nada agradable tener que compartir con ella todas las clases.

Bueno, Bueno esos son problemas que nunca faltan! Pero bahh! No tengo por qué dejarme afectar.

Deje de pensar en eso y entre a mi salón de clases, y si ….. Hay estaba….

"Jessica".

-Y pensando que mi día no puede ser peor! Bella Swan aparece!

Esto lo dijo con un tono de superioridad en su voz, que para nada era cierto, creía que insultándome me iba a dejar en ridículo? Pues no! Yo jamás escapaba de esa!

-No pienses que con tu presencia aquí mi día es más alegre Jessica-

Jessica creía que todo el mundo giraba en torno a ella! Ja! Que niña tan superficial e irritante! No la aguanto!

-Estúpida niña que se cree mucho, solo por que canta un poco bien!-

Que acaba de decir? Se va a arrepentir! No soy superficial ni engreída! Es ella ¡ ella es una maldita superficial y engreída niñita de Mierda!

-Admite que canto mejor que tú!, tu solo tienes envidia de que mis amigas y yo somos mucho mejores que tu! Cantando! Bailando! componiendo! Tú no sabes nada!-

Le dije esto con un tono irritante y retandola.

Ok lo admito ya estaba alterada y no tenía las intenciones de parar!

Ella se acercó aún más a mí y estaba a punto de hablar.

-Bella Eres una maldita zorr…-

-Señorita Stanley!-

Esa fue la vos del profesor de biología, Gracias a Dios que llego porque Jessica y yo ya estábamos a poca distancia dispuestas a empezar a lanzarnos golpes!

-Que está pasando aquí? Por qué esta maldiciendo e insultando a la señorita Swan?-

El profesor estaba indignado, Jamás había presenciado una de las muchas peleas de Jessica y yo.

-Disculpe maestro-

Y con esto se sentó en su sitio y me lanzo una mirada envenenada.

La clase empezó y el profesor nos interrumpió.

-Alumnos hoy acaba de llegar un nuevo integrante a la clase, Pase señor Cullen-

Cullen? Ese era el apellido del director de la escuela, será que su hijo venía a estudiar aquí?

Me estaba haciendo todas estas preguntas… cuando… lo vi.. Vi esos ojos esmeraldas…. Y su presencia entrando al salón de clases.

con su particular cabello cobrizo despeinado, sus ojos esmeraldas, sus facciones delicadas y masculinas, su piel blanca

Todo el salón estaba en silencio al instante en que el entró, Jessica se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos! Igual que sus "Amiguitas" tanya e Irina

-Él es Edward Cullen, Su nuevo compañero de clases y el Hijo del Director Carlisle Cullen-

Ja! Mis sospechas eran ciertas! el hijo del director venía a estudiar aquí! Pero nunca se me paso por la cabeza que fuera aquel chico que me salvo esta mañana, y vaya que era guapo igual que su padre!

Edward….

Hermoso nombre…

-Hola soy Edward cullen-

Y hay estaba su hermosa y Masculina voz aterciopelada.

-Hola Edward! Soy Jessica! Siéntate aquí!-

Maldita inoportuna de Jessica! La iba a matar! …. Pero por qué? Por qué me molesta que se siente a su lado?

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y concentrándome en mi cuaderno.

-Señorita Stanley su puesto ya está ocupado-

Ja! Vi en su cara algo de decepción y rabia! Se lo merece por engreída!

-Señor Cullen siéntese al lado de la señorita Swan-

Ja! Si al lado de la señorita Swan!

QUE? Espera que dijo? A MI LADO? NO!

-Si maestro-

Dijo el,Y vi una sonrisa en su hermosa y perfecta cara

Lentamente se acercó a mi lado y me susurro algo..

-Hola, Mucho gusto Edward Cullen-

Y me dio un Beso en la mejilla!

UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA!

Ok, lo acepto, exagero, pero aquel inofensivo contacto de sus labios en mi mejilla, me hizo estremecer.

Jessica me miro con furia en sus ojos y yo le devolví la mirada con la misma furia

-Mucho Gusto, Bella Swan-

Lo mire y le dedique una sonrisa tratando de parecer lo más tranquila posible.

-Lindo Nombre-

-Igual el tuyo -

Y así transcurrió la clase, Edward y yo hablábamos a cada momento, mientras yo me ganaba las miradas de todas las chicas del salón.

Seguíamos conversando pues él era muy agradable hasta que sonó la campana que nos indicaba que debíamos salir a almorzar a la cafetería.

Me levante de mi silla, Tomé mi bolso para salir y voltee a ver a Edward quien también guardaba sus cosas.

-Me agradas Bella-

-y Tú a mí, de verdad gracias por lo de esta mañana-

-Ya te dije que no hay problema, nos vemos al rato-

Se acercó a mí y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, después salió del salón hacia la cafetería.

Hoy yo no iría a la cafetería pues tenía ya varios días tratando de componer una canción, pero no le quería decir a Alice, pues ella es la que escribe y de seguro mi canción comparada con las que ella compone no es absolutamente nada.

Caminé hasta un salón vacio, cuando encontre uno, me dispuse a sentarme y concentrarme en la cancion que estaba escribiendo.

Realmente no tengo idea de quien inspiro esa canción pero llevaba rondando en mi cabeza por varios dias.

-" my love, leave yourself behind

beat inside me, leave you blind

my love, you have found peace

you were searching for release

you gave it all, into the call

you took a chance and

you took a fall for us"

(La canción es My Love- Sia, soundtrack de Eclipse)

La campana me interrumpio, rapidamente me incorpore y guarde las cosas en mi mochila.

Me levanté del suelo y me dispuse a ir a mi siguiente Clase.

Me tocaba... Música.

Genial.

Les mostrariamos a los demas estudiantes nuestro progreso en la canción.

Cuando entre al respectivo salón de Música, busque a Alice y a Rose con la mirada.

Las encontré!

Allí estan, sentadas junto a Emmett y Jasper.

Me acerqué a Ellas y les sonreí.

-Hey!- dije

-Bells! donde estabas?- preguntó el grandulón de Emmett.

-Estaba... afuera.. no me sentia muy bien- mentí.

-Oh-

-Chicos, Buenas tardes, ubiquense en sus lugares, empezaremos con los ensayos para el dia viernes- dijo El profesor interrumpiendo nuestra para nada comoda conversacion.

Todos obedecimos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares.

-El primer grupo sera el de Jessica Stanley, Tanya Denali e Irina- dijo el profesor indicandoles a esas...tipas... que era su turno de pasar.

Una muy sonriente Jessica paso al escenario, tomó el microfono torpemente entre sus manos y empezo a cantar.

Oh Dios.. Callén a esa idiota.

Su voz era completamente fuera de tono, era muy aguda y desagradable.

Cuando terminó de cantar, aplaudi gracias a que hayan terminado.

-Muy bien chicas, mejora esa afinación- aconsejo el Profesor a Jessica.

Ella rodó los ojos y se sentó en su lugar.

El Tiempo paso muy rapido.

Despues de que Jessica y esas estupidas cantaran... fue nustro turno.

Toda la clase se levanto empezó a silbar y a aplaudir fuertemente.

Eso me hizo sonreir.

Nuevamente la campana interrumpió avisandonos que ya era hora de ir a casa.

Tomé mis cosas, y me dispusé a salir del insituto, hasta que un brazo tomó el mio con mucha fuerza, me sobresalté un poco, despues me di la vuelta, descubriendo a Jessica.

-suéltame Jessica-

La mire retándola y di un paso adelante para demostrarle que no le tenía ni una pizca de miedo.

-Eres una engreída, y estúpida adolescente que canta bien y se lo andas criticando a todo el mundo- dijo ella.

Ok Jessica ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas, me solté de su agarre y la mire con furia para después decirle todas sus verdades en la cara.

-La engreída eres tú! , Si canto bien pero tú eres la única maldita chica que me reta y cree que todo el mundo gira en torno a ti, pues sabes? No lo hace! No eres importante para nadie! Ni siquiera tus amigas! Ellas solo están contigo por interés!- contraataqué.

Mire a Tanya e Irina que en ese mismo instante estaban levantadas caminando furiosas hasta donde yo estaba.

No me di cuenta pero Tanya ya me había alcanzado y me pegó una cachetada!

-Maldita zorra! No te atrevas a hablarle así a Jessica!-

Me quede en estado de Shock, nadie…..jamás….me había pegado una cachetada en mi vida!... jamás! Y no lo iba a permitir!

Voltee mi cara para ver a la estúpida de tanya mirándome furiosamente, levante mi mano para devolverle su amoroso gesto, pero esta fue detenida por una mano fría, y mucho más grande que la mía, voltee para ver quien tenía mi mano y lo vi… Edward estaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Tranquila Bella, No te rebajes-

Wow! Eso sí que me sorprendió! Le hice caso baje mi mano y mire desafiante a Jessica la cual me sostenía la mirada con la misma furia que yo

-Eres una mimada, engreída, fastidiosa, Te crees mucha Mierda porque todos los chicos están detrás de ti verdad bella? Es eso? Te hace sentir importante que todos los chicos del instituto te persiguen para conseguir una miserable cita?-

Sus palabras no eran nada más que mentiras, sucias mentiras! Mis amigas sabían que todas las citas a las que me invitaban me negaba! No quería enamorarme! Y nadie del instituto me interesaba!

Me acerque a ella, pero Edward me tomó de la cintura y me acerco a él, después se inclinó un poco y me susurro

-"Tranquila Bella"-

Y me dio un casto beso en la mejilla, mire a Jessica para ver su reacción, casi estallo en carcajadas, estaba con la boca abierta y su cara estaba de un tono rojo.

Miro a Edward y después a mí y se fue caminando con sus amigas detrás de ella.

Edward me miro y me dio una sonrisa

-Wow! Jamás pensé verte tan enojada!-

No pude evitar sonreír, realmente esta escena debió ser un poco cómica.

-Lo siento, esa estúpida me saca de mis casillas-

- Jajaja sí que eres peligrosa!-

Hablar con Edward era realmente fácil, Seriamos buenos amigos, lo presentía

-Si, sigue riéndote Cullen-

Edward y yo caminamos hasta el estacionamiento.

Mi enojo habia desaparecido notablemente al hablar con Edward.

-Bien, debo irme- dijo él.

-Vale, cuidate, adios- dije sonriendo y dando media vuelta para caminar hasta mi auto.

Senti que me giraban suavemente, no alcancé a reaccionar cuando Edward se acercó a mi y juntos sus labios con los mios en un fugaz beso.

-Adios-

Y se fué..

dejandome completamente desconcertada.

Mis labios comenzaron a sentir un hormigueo debido a la sensacion de sus labios sobre los mios.

Lentamente caminé hasta mi camioneta reviviendo todo el camino a casa aquel contacto de labios.

No e di cuenta cuando llegué.

Sacudí levemente mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y bajé del auto.

Tomé las llaves de mi casa y entré.

Era temprano, pero Reneé y Charlie no estaban.

Decidi ir a mi habitacion temprano, no queria presenciar sus aburridoras peleas cuando llegaram.

Increiblemente mis parpados empezaron a pesar, me metí debajo de las mantas, y cerré mis ojos.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es la imagen de unos ojos verdes esmeralda mirandome intensamente.

* * *

**Chicas, de verdad espero que lean la novela.**

**No he recibido Reviews y eso me entristece :(**

**le agradezco a : nilda sarmiento palomino.  
**

**Linda,Gracias por agregar la historia a Favoritos.**

**De verdad dejenme sus Reviews y prometo actualizar seguido.**

**Por favor.**

**Besos!**

**Carito**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wuu!**

**Holi :3**

**Nuevo cap! :D **

**Espero que les guste! y me dejen Reviews :3 **

**Recuerden, mientras mas reviews me dejen, mas rapido actualizo :D**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer *-***

**La trama es de mi loca cabezita :***

**Bueno...ahora si, las dejo leer xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Me desperté porque la luz del sol iluminaba mi habitación, Abrí mis ojos y rápidamente me levante, pues hoy teníamos otro ensayo Con Alice y para nada quería llegar tarde.

Elegí una ropa bonita pues hoy sería el ensayo principal con todos los alumnos de la escuela presenciando nuestro acto.

Una camisa Color Celeste, Unos Pantalones oscuros y unos zapatos de tacón bajo.

Entre al baño, me duche y vestí.

Salí de la habitación a un paso rápido, Baje las escaleras.

Parece que mamá no estaba en casa y Charlie siempre salía temprano para la comisaria.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, camine hacia mi auto y abrí la puerta.

Me senté y puse una canción que me gustaba mucho, se llamaba "Flightless bird-american mouth"

Era una canción realmente hermosa, empecé a cantarla mientras conducía hacia el instituto.

Cuando llegué, baje rápidamente y camine hacia el salón de música para ver a Alice.

Hoy si iba temprano así que Alice tendría buen Humor esta mañana.

Llegué al salón de música y efectivamente hay estaban Alice y Rosalíe sonriéndome.

-Bella! Llegaste temprano- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Claro Alice!- respondí mostrándole la misma sonrisa que ella me enseño

-Vale, vale chicas yo también existo!- Esto me lo dijo Rosalie acercándose para darme un abrazo, la recibí con los brazos abiertos.

-Hola Rose- le respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Bien empecemos con esto chicas- Esa fue la voz de Alice avisándonos de comenzar nuestro ensayo

Minutos pasaron después de ensayar mil veces la hermosa canción de Alice.

Las chicas y yo nos despedimos pues nos veríamos hasta después de clases en la cafetería.

Me tocaba la clase de… Matemáticas ¡Agh ¡ aburrido! A nadie le gustan las matemáticas…. O sí?

Entre al salón de matemáticas, era temprano así que nadie se encontraba allí.

Me senté en mi lugar, y saque mi cuaderno para seguir escribiendo la canción que tenía en mente desde hace ya varios días.

Tomé mi lápiz dispuesta a seguir escribiendo hasta que una voz me llamó.

-Es una hermosa canción! Tú la escribiste?-

Me asuste y me puse nerviosa en el instante en que oí su voz, me voltee para ver sus ojos verdes mirándome directamente.

-Mmmm…s..si…yo..yo la escribi-

Y hay estaba yo tartamudeando de nuevo, el era la primera persona que sabía que yo escribia una canción.

-Me gusta y mucho, tienes un talento Bella-

-Gracias Edward-

Me miró y vi en sus ojos un poco de duda, pero en unos instantes estaba sentado junto a mí.

Hablamos de varias cosas, y me ayudo para seguir escribiendo mi canción, Nuestra simpática conversación se vio interrumpida por el profesor de matemáticas que acababa de llegar a la clase.

En pocos minutos el salón se estaba llenando de estudiantes para empezar nuestra clase de matemáticas.

Como siempre las matemáticas fueron aburridas, Números, números y más números…. Bah aburrido!

Cuando por fin la campana sonó para cambiar de clase me levante de mi puesto guardando todas mis cosas en mi bolso.

Cuando termine voltee a mirar a Edward pero él no estaba

"Que extraño" pensé

Camine a mi clase de Ingles la cual compartía con Rosalie, bueno este día iba mejorando.

Llegué al salón de clases y hay estaba rosalie sentada Mirándome con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

Camine y me senté a su lado, realmente estaba feliz y no era tonta para adivinar la razón.

"Emmett"

-Wow rose por qué tan feliz hoy?-

Rosalie suspiro y sonrió aún más si eso era posible.

-Emmett y yo cumplimos hoy 8 meses de nuestra relación-

8 meses! En verdad era impresionante! Su amor era verdadero y me sentía muy feliz por mi amiga.

-Felicidades Rose, me alegro mucho por ti-

Esto lo dije con toda la sinceridad posible, quería mucho a mi amiga y se merecía estar feliz

-Gracias Bella!, y tu…. Cuando te darás la oportunidad de enamorarte?-

-Rose sabes que no quiero enamorarme, el amor solo trae problemas ya ves a mis padres-

-Bella! Tienes una muy mala perspectiva del amor, el amor es lo mejor que puede haber en el mundo! Encontrar a la persona que te haga feliz es lo mejor que te puede pasar! Por qué no lo entiendes?-

-Rose! Sabes que no quiero hablar de eso-

No quería tocar este tema en lo más mínimo y rose se esforzaba por hablar de él.

-Jacob-

Su nombre, ya habíamos hablado de él, pero Rose sabía que no podía hacerlo

-Rose!-

-Bella! Olvídalo ya! Jacob es tu mejor amigo y te quiere mucho!-

Jacob…

Jacob es mi mejor amigo, siempre me escucha, me ayuda con mis problemas, salimos a dar paseos juntos, en fin era mi mejor amigo.

Jacob tenía 21 años y yo 18, nunca me importo la diferencia de edad, bueno hace 1 año descubrí que estaba totalmente enamorada de él.

Por supuesto en este momento mis sentimientos hacia el habían cambiado, solo éramos amigos, muy amigos, solo nos unía un lazo de amor de hermanos nada más.

Pero cuando me enamore de el hace 1 año, mi vida fue un infierno, el era novio de Leah, una amiga de la reserva de la push.

Sufrí mucho al enterarme de esa relación pero nunca le confesé a Jacob mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Leah siempre me pedía ayuda para sus citas con Jake y era lo que más me dolía.

En fin, ahora ellos hacen una hermosa pareja y ya no me importaba su relación. Somos amigos todos pero desde la experiencia de mi amor no correspondido jamás volví a querer enamorarme, no quería sufrir, no quería que me lastimaran, no quería nada de eso, por eso siempre estaba evadiendo el tema del "Amor"

-Rose sé que amé a Jacob, y no quiero volver a enamorarme de alguien más, sabes lo mucho que sufrí cuando eso me paso, yo… no quiero… solo no quiero….-

-Está bien Bella, pero muy pronto te darás cuenta que escapar del amor no es la solución-

Terminé nuestra conversación asintiendo débilmente con mi cabeza, y centrando toda mi atención hacia el pizarrón.

La clase termino, ya era hora de ir a la cafetería, me levante y Salí del salón con Rose para encontrarnos Con Alice, jasper y emmett.

Al llegar a la cafetería Emmett corrió hacia nosotras y beso suavemente los labios de Rose.

-Te extrañe amor-

- Y yo a ti Emmett-

Siguieron caminando cogidos de las manos hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Alice y jasper mirándonos atentamente.

-Hey chicos!- salude amablemente mientras ellos sonreían

-Hola bella- jasper me saludo muy amablemente

-Bella! Jasper me invito a salir esta noche, no podré ir a tu casa, lo siento- Alice me miro con una mueca de tristeza en su cara.

-Tranquila Alice, no hay problema, espero que se diviertan- Les dije esto guiñándoles un ojo y regalándoles una sonrisa.

-Gracias Bella-

Después de que la campana sonara para volver a entrar a clases, me encontraba sentada junto a Alice.

-Bella estoy asustada-

-Que? Por qué? Que pasa Alice?-

-es..es la canción… no sé si les guste…. Qué tal que la odien?-

-Alice! Eres la mejor compositora de la escuela!, obviamente la van a amar! Y Rose y yo cantamos hermoso! Todo saldrá bien amiga! Tranquilízate!-

Me acerque a ella y la abrace, Alice es una compositora realmente Buena! No tenía por qué pensar eso! Todo el instituto amara nuestra presentación del viernes!

-Gracias Bella, de verdad te quiero mucho eres una amiga muy especial para mí-

-Alice sabes que siempre estaré contigo y deja de pensar esas cosas amo tu canción! Escribes hermoso!-

-Y tú cantas simplemente "PERFECTO"-

Me sonroje, sabía que yo cantaba bien, pero no había que exagerar!, Rosalie también tiene una voz realmente linda! Rosalie era una chica realmente hermosa igual que Alice, yo a su lado no tenía comparación, yo simplemente era una chica castaña de ojos cafés totalmente normal.

-No exageres Alice-

-No exagero Bella!, de verdad tu voz es hermosa!-

-No tanto como la mía y lo saben muy bien- Esa voz! Inconfundible e irritante voz! Jessica Stanley, no se cansaba? No podía dejarme en paz por un día? Solo un día!

-Jajaja Jessica si que me haces reír! Dios no has pensado en ser comediante? Serias un éxito! Ya que como cantante fracasas!- dijo alice con un tonó de fastidio hacia Jessica!

Ja! Mis amigas de verdad sabían cómo hacer sentir mal a una chica! Y Jessica se lo merecía!

-Alice eres una insoportable compositora de quinta!-

Wowowow! Espera espera! Con mis amigas no te metes!

-Que dijiste Jessica? No te atrevas a volver a insultar a Alice y menos en mi presencia-

-Bella tranquila, es una envidiosa que te tiene celos por ser la maravillosa cantante de nuestro grupo-

Esa era Alice! Mi amiga la persona a la cual quiero tanto y siempre me apoya en momentos difíciles

-Para nada le tengo envidia a una mosquita muerta-

Aja! Ya no lo soporto! Perdón si me expreso de esta manera pero estoy cansada! Arta! No la aguanto más!

-Jessica te lo advierto ni un solo insulto más! Te juro que todo mi control se está perdiendo por tu estúpida actitud-

-No te tengo miedo Bella, jamás te he tenido miedo y nunca lo haré-

Esas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso, me levante y caminé hacia donde esa idiota estaba

-Te odio maldita estúpida-

Le susurre muy cerca de su cara

-Y yo a Ti Bella-

Estaba a punto de levantar mi mano para golpearle su cara cuando una mano fría tomo la mía

-No te atrevas a volver a retarla Jessica!-

Rosalie….

Rose me tomo de la mano y se puso enfrente de mí, encarando a Jessica

-Y que me harás Rosalie?-

Y hay estaba la retadora voz de Jessica

-No creo que quieras saber lo que hare contigo pequeña ilusa- le respondió mi amiga rubia

-Que le harás? Tampoco te tengo miedo niñita rubia-

Tanya

En qué momento habían llegado las amiguitas de Jessica?

No lo sé, pero estaba dispuesta a pelear con mis amigas si era necesario

-Alumnos siéntense en sus lugares, Haremos un trabajo grupal-

La voz del profesor de Actuación fue un alivio para Jessica pues ella sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra nosotras.

Obedecimos, nos sentamos en nuestros lugares para que el profesor empezara su clase.

* * *

**Que tal?**

**u.u ! quien quiere pelea? XDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado :***

**Ahra queria agradecerle a Vica Cullen :***

**Linda gracias por el review :***

**Bueno... se despide su escritora desesperanda por un review xDD**

**Nahh cuidense mucho!**

**Besos..**

**Carito**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Hola!**

**Nuevo Cap!**

**Espero que les guste y me dejen los sensuales Reviews xD**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la Trama es totalmente mia ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

-Alumnos siéntense en sus lugares, Haremos un trabajo grupal-

La voz del profesor de Actuación fue un alivio para Jessica pues ella sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra nosotras.

Obedecimos, nos sentamos en nuestros lugares para que el profesor empezara su clase.

-Se van a organizar en grupos de 3 personas, yo formare los grupos- dijo el profesor mirándonos a todos.

-Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarthy y Tanya Denali, ustedes formaran el primer grupo- Esas fueron las palabras del profesor

-Quee? NO! Por supuesto que no me hare con esa!- Rosalie estaba muy enojada y no era para menos, tanya siempre perseguía a Emmett y Rosalie no soportaba su presencia

-Lo siento señorita Hale, ya dije, ustedes son el grupo número uno-

El profesor estaba cometiendo un grave error, jamás podían dejar en un grupo a Rosalie y a Tanya juntas, Y no ayudaba mucho que emmett también quedara con ellas, Emmett no permitiría que Rosalie se rebajara al arrogante nivel de Tanya.

-El grupo numero 2 será formado por…. Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, E Irina-

Definitivamente Este profesor estaba mal, muy mal, Irina estaba enamorada de Jasper, Alice nunca la soporto.

-No…No..No… que pena profesor, con todo respeto le exijo por favor cambie a Irina del grupo- Alice miro al profesor, Dios realmente estaba enojada!, y el profesor solamente negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Lo siento señorita Brandon no hay cambios en el grupo- dijo el profesor con una voz tranquila y relajada, siguió caminando mirando a todos los alumnos atentamente para acomodar los siguientes grupos

-El grupo numero 3 será conformado por… Jessica Stanley,…. Bella swan.. y…-

Espera QUEE? Jessica Stanley y yo? Juntas? En un grupo? De verdad este profesor estaba arriesgando toda la seguridad del salón poniéndonos a cada uno con nuestros peores enemigos!

-Que? No! Que le pasa profesor! Para nada me voy a hacer en grupo con ESA!- Dijo Jessica con un tonó en su voz que era realmente agotador y exasperante.

-Señorita Stanley! Cuide su vocabulario! Y además el grupo no se conformara solo con ustedes dos!, Falta un integrante-

Realmente lo lamentaba por la chica o chico que le tocara en nuestro grupo, las constantes peleas de Jessica y yo no pararían nunca.

-Y quien estará en nuestro grupo?- Pregunté mirando a cada estudiante del salón.

-Mmmm veamos… ustedes se reunirán con… Cullen! Si! Edward cullen será su integrante del grupo- Esas fueron las palabras del profesor antes de oír un pequeño grito de parte de Jessica.

Bueno Edward me agradaba y seguro que con él en el grupo no tendríamos muchos inconvenientes con Jessica, si…. Me alegra que haya sido él.

El profesor siguió formando los grupos, en total éramos 5 grupos.

-Bien reúnanse en sus grupos y escriban un pequeño guion, el tema de su obra será….. Una pareja de enamorados, y una chica que hace lo imposible por separarlos….. Ya ven que cada grupo tiene 2 chicas y un chico, La obra la presentaran el jueves con su respectivo título-

Todos nos quedamos totalmente sorprendidos con el tema de la obra de teatro…"una pareja de enamorados y una chica que hace lo imposible por separarlos"

Todos volteamos lentamente para encontrarnos con nuestros grupo, y hay estaba Edward mirándome con sus hermosos ojos y su sonrisa torcida que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Y bien….. Quien será mi parej...- Edward fue interrumpido por la molesta voz de Jessica.

-Yo! Yo seré tu pareja Edward- Dijo Jessica dando pequeños saltos sobre su silla.

-Mmm Jessica no estoy seguro si quiero ser tu pareja- Edward hizo una mueca mirando a Jessica la cual ya había dejado de Sonreír.

-Pe…pero...yo...- La engreída chica sentada a mi lado estaba tartamudeando la escena era de lo más cómica, verla así tan nerviosa y rechazada, me mordí la lengua para no reírme.

-Bien….yo seré tu chica Edward- le dije mirándolo con una sonrisa, no me molestaba hacer un papel de actuación Con Edward, Éramos amigos, nada importante ni comprometedor.

-Genial- me miro y me sonrió mostrándome sus relucientes dientes blancos.

Escuche en un susurro la pequeña voz de Jessica diciendo "No es justo", pero la ignore y empezamos a escribir el Guion.

-Bien… así que si somos pareja- comenzó Edward -Mmm deberíamos besarnos no crees?, solo para practicar más nuestros personajes-

Me sonrió y me guiño un ojo, eso me tomo por sorpresa, "Besarnos" jumm no sería mala idea, Edward era guapo, muy guapo pero preferida hacerlo más adelante no ahora, igual eso no cambiaría nuestra relación, éramos amigos.

-Jajaja tal vez más adelante Edward- le dije guiñándole el ojo, escuche a Jessica gruñir y hundirse en su silla.

-Ok ok esperare- me dijo Edward mirándome y sonriendo.

-Bien y yo? Ustedes y su historia de amor y yo dónde estoy? Métanme en el guion!- dijo Jessica realmente frustrada, me gustaba verla así, se veía tan….. Idiota! Ja! Soy mala lo se lo se…

Los minutos pasaron volando, ya teníamos el guion escrito, Realmente nuestros papeles no eran muy comprometedores, unos cuantos abrazos y besos.

Básicamente en la obra estábamos Edward y yo sentados en un prado rodeado de flores de colores, diciéndonos cosas dulces y románticas para después besarnos.

Hasta que Jessica aparece amenazándonos con matarme si no dejaba que ella se quedara con Edward… bla bla bla

Realmente en esta obra Jessica era una Obsesionada con Edward pero él me amaba a mí….

Después, Edward no quería separarse de mi bla bla bla.

En fin la obra termina cuando Jessica Se rinde y nos deja felices por siempre

La campana sonó y decidí que seguiría escribiendo mi canción. Así que me despedí de Alice y Rosalie con la excusa de que me sentía mal y quería estar sola, ellas lo entendieron y se fueron a la cafetería cogidas de las manos de sus parejas.

Camine hacia el salón de música, me senté en el suelo ( como ya era costumbre )

Saque mi cuaderno y empecé a escribir de nuevo:

" You gave it all, into the call

You took a chance and

You took a fall for us

You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully

You taught me honor, you did it for me"

-Te ayudo en algo?- esa era su aterciopelada y Hermosa voz.

Voltee lentamente y le sonreí, el me sonrió de vuelta y se sentó a mi lado.

-Gracias, pero voy bien no crees?- le respondí mirándolo atentamente

-Demasiado bien!, y como es el ritmo?-

El ritmo ?! Estaba escribiendo una canción y ni siquiera había pensado en el ritmo? Dios eso sí que me da vergüenza!

Baje la cabeza y miré hacia mis pies escondiendo mis mejillas ruborizadas por la obvia razón de ser una fatal compositora que ni siquiera tiene el ritmo de su canción.

-No lo tengo- le dije apenas en un susurro

-No tienes ritmo para tu canción, Bella?-

-No Edward no la tengo-

-Mmm está bien-

Está bien? A que se refería con eso?, vi que se levantó del suelo y me tendió una mano para que la tomará, lo miré con expresión confundida.

-Bella, toma mi mano- me dijo suavemente, estire mi brazo y tome su mano, estaba fría, me levante y caminamos hacia el salón de música, no tenía ni idea de que íbamos a hacer allí.

Cuando por fin entramos él soltó mi mano y me miró, Señalo el piano y se sentó en la silla frente a este.

-No Edward, lo siento, yo no toco piano, no sirvo para eso- le dije de verdad no tenía idea de cómo tocar piano, solamente sabía tocar guitarra y cantar.

-Bella tu no!, yo te voy a ayudar a encontrar el ritmo de tu canción, ven siéntate y me dices como quieres que sea-

Wow! Este chico sí que me sorprendía, sabe Tocar Piano y actuar será que tiene algún otro talento?

Me acerque a él y me senté a su lado, observándolo lentamente.

Edward comenzó a tocar notas suaves y lentas mientras yo cantaba al ritmo de esta.

La canción estaba quedando perfecta, Hermosa.

Al terminar una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y mire a Edward quien también sonreía.

-Y? Te gusto?- me pregunto mirándome expectante esperando mi respuesta.

No pude pronunciar ni una sola palabra, solamente lo abrace fuertemente y le dije:

-Gracias, de verdad me encanta como quedo!, gracias!- no sé por qué, solo me acerque a él y le di un besó en la mejilla , él se quedó estático, se veía nervioso.

-Mm.. ..Cuando quieras Bella- me dijo mirando al piso – y por qué no la presentas el viernes?-

Presentarla el viernes? No lo sabía, era la primera canción que escribía no quería que quedara mal.

-No lo sé Edward- le dije mirando hacia abajo, el levanto mi mentón suavemente con un dedo y me obligo a mirarlo.

-Bella, la canción es hermosa, de seguro que les va a gustar, Tienes un talento y si quieres yo podría presentarla contigo-

Me dijo suavemente, asentí con mi cabeza, de verdad quería que me ayudara a presentarla.

-Gracias Edward- susurre acercándome más a él, no sabía por qué pero nuestros rostros estaban cada vez más cerca, estábamos a punto de besarnos.

-Bella! El profesor de música nos necesita para presentar el ensayo general!- la voz de Alice me asusto e inmediatamente me levante de la silla, sentía mis mejillas arder, seguro y estarían de un gran tono rojo.

Alice entro al salón y nos miró a Edward y a mí.

-interrumpo?- pregunto Alice mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-No para nada Alice- me apresure en contestar - que me decías?-

-Que el profesor de música nos busca para presentar el ensayo general- dijo Alice mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ya sabía lo que me esperaba después.

-Mmm ok Alice vamos?- le dije tratando de escapar de su mirada, y quería salir de allí antes de que Edward dijera algo.

-Bella nos vemos más tarde?- me pregunto Edward, mirándome, y parecía que estaba sonrojado :3

-Mmm …s..si- le respondí un poco nerviosa

-Ok- respondió rápidamente se levantó de la silla, y me sonrió se acercó a mí, y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla que me hizo estremecer y yo ni siquiera sabía por qué, se alejó caminando y salió del salón de música dejándonos a Alice y a mi solas.

-Ahhhhhhhhh- el grito de Alice me hizo saltar un poco -a Bella le gusta Edward! a bella le gusta Edward!-

-Alice! Cállate! Eso no es cierto! Mentira! Cállate- le dije, sentía mis mejillas arder pero no era cierto no me podía gustar Edward solo éramos amigos nada más.

-Que estaban haciendo juntos?, por que estas sonrojada?, Edward toca piano?, se besaron?, desde hace cuánto te gusta?- Alice estaba loca! Como se le ocurre preguntarme todo eso? No! A mí no me gusta Edward Cullen! No!

-Alice!- grite – no me gusta Edward Cullen! Somos amigos! Ya cálmate!-

Le dije estaba realmente confundida, no podía gustarme Edward cullen simplemente no, o si?

No…

-Bella si te gusta!- me dijo Alice – la manera en que lo miras y te sonrojas a cada rato!- Me sonrojaba? Lo miraba distinto? No, definitivamente No

-Alice, No!, no me gusta y ya dejemos el tema aquí si?- le pregunte esperando que asintiera y me dejara en paz.

-A quien le gusta Edward?- pregunto Rosalie, ya había entrado a la conversación

- A BELLA! A BELLA LE GUSTA EDWARD!- Grito Alice dando saltos y aplaudiendo.

-ALICE! YA TE DIJE QUE NO!- le grite mirándola con mi ceño fruncido.

-Bella! Edward y tu son novios?- Pegunto rosalie, Novios?! No! Para nada! Que les pasa?

-Rosalie que te pasa? Por supuesto que n….- me quede callada cuando una voz me interrumpió

-Si, somos novios, verdad Amor?-me pregunto Edward mirándome y sonriéndome, espera… espera… él dijo que éramos novios? Y me llamo "AMOR"?

-Quee?- le pregunte mirándolo, mi cara debía ser un poema pues sentía mis mejillas realmente rojas.

-Ves! Son novios!- Grito Alice

-No! Alice! No somos novios! Verdad Edward?- le pregunte, esperando que me respondiera que No, si hacia lo contrario Eso le daría ilusiones a Rosalie y Alice.

-No, no somos novios, solo era Broma Alice- Edward miró a Alice, quien ya no tenía la sonrisa.

-Ash- susurro Alice y miraba a sus pies

-Pero no puedo negarte que me gustas- me dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Tomó su cuaderno y se fue del salo Caminando tranquilo.

Me quede estática, él dijo que yo le gustaba? Yo? No! Éramos amigos y solamente dijo eso por molestar.

-Oh por Dios, oh por Dios!- esa era Alice mientras caminaba en círculos –Le gustas Bella! Le gustas!-

-Alice, de verdad no te das cuenta que esta fingiendo? Por favor! Esta bromeando! Vamos a ensayar y dejemos esto hasta aquí vale?- les dije a las 2 chicas paradas frente a mí, no espere a que respondieran y camine hacia el teatro para presentar el ensayo frente a todas las directivas del colegio y que nos dijeran en que debíamos mejorar.

Llegue al teatro y me encontré al Director Carlisle Cullen.

-Bella!- me miro y me dio una sonrisa, sí que se parecía a Edward, el director era realmente guapo.

-Director- le devolví la sonrisa

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Carlisle?-

-Perdón! Carlisle! Así está mejor?-

-Mejor gracias- y nos reímos los dos.

-Ya quiero escuchar tu canción, Alice, Rosalie y tu son el grupo número 1, pasan ustedes a presentar y después va Jessica y sus amigas-

-Ahh ok Carlisle y quien va en el 3 lugar?-

-En el 3 lugar no va un grupo, va un solista-

-y quién es?-

-ya lo veras Bella- Acaricio mi mejilla y siguió caminando

¿Quién sería el solista del 3 lugar?

Me apresure a ponerme el micrófono y esperar a las chicas que minutos después ya estaban a mi lado.

-Estoy nerviosa- dijo Alice

-Alice no es la primera vez que pasamos a cantar una canción! Que tienes? Por qué estas así?- pregunto Rosalie

-Esque yo….- Alice estaba nerviosa

-Dilo Alice! Que pasa?- pregunté

-Yo compuse esa canción para Jasper-

Alice compuso esta canción para Jasper?

-Alice hablas enserio?- le pregunte mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa que me lleve.

-Si, por eso tengo miedo, miedo a que no le guste-

Me acerque a ella y la abrace.

-Alice es muy dulce de tu parte! La canción es hermosa, de seguro le encantara!- le dije.

Rosalie se unió a nuestro abrazo y ya era hora de salir a presentar nuestro acto.

El ensayo seria rápido, ya que solamente estaban las directivas del instituto y no los alumnos.

Pasamos al escenario, Alice se sentó enfrente del piano, Rosalie y yo caminamos hacia los micrófonos.

Alice empezó a Tocar las suaves notas del piano, mientras Yo empezaba a cantar.

Rosalie me acompaño en algunos coros, la canción estaba perfecta, hermosa, Dulce y muy romántica.

Terminamos nuestra gran presentación, mientras Carlisle el director y Esme la profesora de canto, la cual era su esposa nos abrazaban y nos felicitaban.

-Felicidades Bella, la canción esta hermosa- Me dijo Esme, esa mujer era muy dulce y tenía unos profundos ojos verdes parecidos a los de Edward pero no tan Hermosos.

-Gracias Esme- le dije mostrando una sonrisa.

-Bien chicas su presentación estuvo espectacular, pero ahora es el turno de Jessica Stanley y sus amigas- dijo Carlisle, Mis amigas y yo, nos sentamos para ver la presentación de Jessica.

Su presentación no fue muy mala, al terminar Carlisle las felicito.

Ahora era el turno de un solista, quien será?

-Siguiente presentación- dijo Carlisle.

Y les juro que abrí toda mi boca al ver al solista.

Edward.

Edward estaba entrando con una guitarra y con una sonrisa en su rostro, al ver mi expresión se aguantó una carcajada, y no era para menos, sentía mi boca totalmente abierta que ya me estaba doliendo.

La cerré rápidamente y me dedique a escuchar como tenía la voz este chico.

-Mmm bueno la canción que cantare se llama "Let me sign"- dijo Edward sonriendo torcidamente.

Edward empezó a tocar la guitarra, y después cerró sus ojos para cantar, y OH POR DIOS, sí que tenía una excelente voz!

Era tan masculina y sexy!

* * *

**Wow! les gusto el cap?**

***Edward es tan sexy :') Bueno... espero sus reviews, les agradezco a las chicas que leen la novela :3**

**-JustAliIdk Gracias por el Review :* :***

**Bueno... ya saben mientras reciba más reviews actualizo más seguido ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Hola Chicas!**

**Les traigo nuevo cap! :D**

**Muchas gracias por los pocos reviews que recibo *0***

**Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen (Ojala y más Edward, ven a mi! \o/) la trama es totalmente mia.**

**Bueno.. las dejo leer ;)**

* * *

**POV BELLA:**

Edward Termino de cantar, Sus padres estaban aplaudiendo y yo… yo también! Tenía una gran sonrisa en mi cara!

Edward bajo del escenario y camino hacia nosotros

-Y? qué tal?- preguntó mirando a sus padres y después a mi

-Hijo eso fue… Hermoso- dijo esme y fue y lo abrazo.

-Gracias mamá- dijo Edward respondiendo al abrazo de su madre

-Excelente Edward, vas mejorando, te felicito- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias papá- volvió a decir Edward y se acercó y también lo abrazo.

Los padres de Edward se fueron caminando y nos dejaron solos.

Ahora era mi turno, el me miro y espero que yo dijera algo.

-Edward eso fue…fue…hermoso…perfecto…tienes una hermosa voz!- por fin pude decir algo :3

-Gracias Bella- se acercó lentamente a mí, y roso nuestros labios, ROSO NUESTROS LABIOS! Para después darme un beso en la mejilla.

-d..de..nada….- estaba tartamudeando y me sentía como una idiota, así que quise cambiar de tema.

-La canción es hermosa- dije -No la había escuchado antes-

-Eso es porque yo la escribí- me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, el la escribió? De verdad me sorprende!, cantante!, guapo!, actor!, Guapo!, Pianista!, guapo!, Guitarrista!, guapo!, Compositor! Y guapo simplemente guapo.

Este chico era perfecto 3

-wow Edward de verdad me sorprendes!- dije sinceramente

-Lo sé, siempre me dice eso- dijo en tono de burla, lo cual me hizo reír un poco.

-engreído- le dije caminando hacia la puerta ya era hora de salir de clases.

-Auch! Eso duele! Lastimas mi Ego Bella!- hizo un gesto con su mano llevándosela al pecho, lo cual lo hacía ver realmente gracioso, no pude más y ambos estallamos en sonoras carcajadas, salimos al estacionamiento.

Pero mi auto no estaba.

"Alice" pensé, me dijo que hoy saldría de compras y yo no quería ir! Pero llevarse mi auto? Ella era la única que tenía unas llaves!

Mire a todos lados pero no, no estaba mi auto.

-Pasa algo Bella?- me pregunto Edward

-Mmm no nada- mentí

-Y.. Tu coche?- me pregunto de nuevo

-Alice- susurre apretando mis puños

-Mmm ya veo, quieres que te lleve?- me pregunto Edward, el? Llevarme? A mi casa? Solos? Juntos?

-Si gracias Edward- que dije? Le dije que me llevara a casa?

-Edward tomó mi mano y me llevo hacia su coche, un volvo plateado realmente hermoso, me abrió la puerta del auto caballerosamente y yo entre.

-Gracias- le dije cuando el ya había entrado

-De nada- me guiño un ojo y prendió el acelerador.

Y así empezó nuestro camino a casa.

El silencio era muy cómodo con Edward, no teníamos de que hablar pero me sentía bien, feliz, tranquila.

Edward me miró y sonrió ampliamente.

-Cuéntame de ti Bella- me dijo con esa voz masculina.

-Mmm veamos qué quieres saber?-

-Tienes novio?-

Wow esa pregunta no me la esperaba

-No Edward no tengo novio-

-Cuántos años tienes?- me preguntó

-18 y cumplo 19 el 13 de septiembre-

-Desde hace cuánto cantas?-

-Canto desde los 13 años-

-Wow eso es mucho y cantas Hermoso Bella- me dijo

-Gracias-

-Te gusta alguien?- me preguntó

-Que? Espera… para que quieres saber eso?-

-Limítate a contestarme, somos amigos, solo quiero saber más de ti-

-No Edward no me gusta nadie!-

-Ahh bien-

Un silencio incomodo se presentó así que decidí romper el hielo.

-ahora yo te preguntare- le dije mirándolo mientras el conducía.

-adelante Bella- me dijo y me sonrió.

-Tienes Novia?-

-No bella, no tengo novia-

Eso me alegro un poco, no sabía por qué, pero me sentí feliz.

-Cuántos años tienes?- pregunté

-18 y cumplo 19 el 20 de junio-

-Desde hace cuánto cantas?-

-Canto desde los 11 años Bella-

11 años? Wow eso era sorprendente.

-Cantas muy lindo Edward- le dije sonrojándome un poco

-Gracias- musitó él.

-Te gusta alguien?- pregunte sin saber en lo que estaba pensando

-Sí, me gusta una chica, ella es perfecta, Hermosa, divertida, talentosa, y me encantas sus ojos-

No sé por qué, pero una rabia recorrió todo mi interior y no quise seguir preguntando más.

Me cruce de brazos y mire hacia la ventana, sentía rabia y dolor hacia la estúpida chica suertuda que le gustaba Edward.

Pero eso no debería importarme…

O sí?

No hablamos más en todo el camino, Edward trataba de buscar conversación conmigo y yo solo asentía con la cabeza.

Cuando por fin llegamos Edward apago el acelerador y me miró a los ojos sin decirme nada y yo seguí su mirada.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que dijéramos nada, Edward miró mis ojos y después miró mis labios, y yo mire los suyos… si! Lo acepto, quería besarlo, no sé por qué, solo quería besarlo.

Y entonces se acercó lentamente hacia mí, sentí su tibio aliento cerca de mí, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo, Edward se acercaba cada vez más hasta que Sutilmente rozo sus labios con los míos, y pude sentir aquello que era nuevo para mí, me sentía segura, feliz, acorte la distancia entre nosotros y lo besé, el me beso de manera tierna y dulce, nuestros labios encajaban perfectamente, él tenía sus manos en mi cintura y yo los míos encima de sus hombros, atrayéndolo más a mi si era posible, sus labios eran tan suaves como el roce de un pétalo de rosas,  
y tan explosivos como un huracán, llenos de vida, pasión.

No quería separarme, nuestros labios se movían acompasadamente uno encima del otro, nos entregamos en ese beso cada uno siendo parte del otro, Pero la necesidad de respirar nos interrumpió, lentamente él se alejó de mi dejando una extraña sensación de vacío en mi pecho.

-Bella yo…..- estaba nervioso -Me gustas y mucho…..-

Wow eso no me lo esperaba! Yo? Yo le gustaba?...y…creo…que…el también me gusta.

-Edward yo….- estaba por decirle que también me gustaba pero se escuchó el grito de mi padre desde la entrada de mi casa.

-Isabella Swan! Entra a la casa ahora mismo!-

-Edward hablamos después si?- me acerque a él y le di un fugaz beso en los labios que lo dejo paralizado, baje del volvo y me dirigí a mi casa, vaya regaño el que me esperaba!

Caminé a casa esperando el regaño de mi padre, abrí la puerta y entre.

-Isabella Swan! Quien era ese muchachito?- me dijo mi Charlie completamente enojado.

-Es una amigo papá, no te preocupes- le dije tranquila aunque no lo estaba, todavía sentía el tibio aroma de Edward.

-Amigo?! Y si son solo "Amigos" por qué lo besaste?- me dijo Charlie

-Ok ok papá! Se llama Edward y me gusta! Contento?- ahora yo estaba enojada! Quien se creía para decirme con quien y no puedo salir?

-No, para nada estoy contento! No puedes estar con él!- me grito furioso

-POR QUE?! Qué te pasa Charlie? Que tienes? Por qué están tan enojado?- le dije, en ese momento mi Madre entro a la sala.

-Bella tu padre y yo nos vamos a divorciar- me dijo mi madre, la noticia me tomo por sorpresa pero no me sentía mal, por lo menos en esta casa se acabarían las peleas.

-Oh- fue lo único que pude decir

-Tu Madre me cambio por un tal Phil- dijo mi padre, Phil? Ahh Phil! Mamá me había contado que le gustaba un hombre y que su nombre era "Phil", me alegre por ella, por lo menos sería feliz.

-Charlie! Ya te dije que no te cambie!, Phil es especial! Y sabes que nuestra relación no iba para nada bien!- grito mi mamá, se veía realmente frustrada.

-Si como sea Renee- le dijo mi padre indiferente

-Bella hija, no sé cómo decirte esto- Me dijo mi mamá mirándome con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Que pasa mamá? Estas bien?- le pregunte

-Bella, me iré a vivir con Phil a California- me dijo mi mamá

-Que?! A california? Mamá pero si apenas lo conoces! No puedes!- le dije

-Hija Phil y yo nos conocemos desde hace 1 año- me dijo mi madre

-1 año?! Mama! Me contaste sobre el apenas hace 2 meses!- le reproche

-Hija no me juzgues, tu llevas casi 4 días con ese tal Edward y ya se besaron- me recrimino mi mamá.

Me calle la boca en ese instante ella tenía razón, apenas y conocía a Edward desde hace 4 días y ya me gustaba, y mucho.

Baje la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y le hable a mi mamá.

-Bien mamá, solo quiero que seas feliz- le dije apenas en susurro.

-Oww Bella no te pongas triste, Tu vendrás conmigo-

-Que?! No mamá! No puedo! El instituto!, Mis amigas!, Mis cosas!, Alice!, Rosalie!, Emmett, Jasper!- me calle al recordarlo -Edward…- dije apenas en un susurro.

Edward… no podía irme… ahora que sabía lo que siento por el… y el siente lo mismo! No puedo simplemente no puedo.

* * *

**:O La mamá de Bella se ira a California :s **

**Creen que Edward sienta lo mismo por Bella o solo la este usando? :O**

**Les gusto el Cap?**

**Reviews!**

**Pony Gracias por tu review *O***

**Chicas actualizare seguido solo si recibo reviews.**

**Me despido, cuidense mucho :***

**Att: Su escritora desesperada por reviews ! xDDD**

**Chau!**


End file.
